


The beginning of something new

by geekmonkeyflungoutofspace



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: AU, Awesome Peggy Carter, Broadway Star Angie, F/F, Femslash, Flowers, Margaret Badass Carter, Poetry, Relationship(s), The Beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmonkeyflungoutofspace/pseuds/geekmonkeyflungoutofspace





	1. Chapter 1

 

_The poetry.The flowers. The colorful spring dresses.These things impressed Peggy Carter the most._

The poetry section has always been her favorite in the local library, she just simply adored it. She would spend most of her free time here.The dynamics of the poems enchanted and amazed her.Peggy needed it. The poems made her alive. The atmosphere of the library compassed her and,she loved it.Since she’s been studying at university, she visited it more and more times.

On this avarage rainy day, she spent her time there. She was just reading some Sylvia Plath poems, when she saw someone, by looking up from the book,who she has never seen before. Usually she know almost everyone who visited the library, but this time, the visitor was different.

The unknown visitor was wearing a pretty, blue dress with dark brown shoes. In her left hand, she was holding her bag easily. There was something mysterious and enchanting in her appeariance.Peggy was amazed about it. Although Peggy felt that she should accost her, she finally didn’t, after all she was only a stranger. Carter felt that they have to meet each others.It’s neccessary. Sometimes they exchanged glances. Those moments seemed so perfect. And when their looks become more common, they expressed their mutual symphaty for each others with a nice smile. Peggy was just standing there, with the Plath book in her hand, and tried to act the least awkward way was possible, even if it has always been hard for her in similar situations.

-Plath?

-Yeah,I'm just rereading it. You know,old memories.She's been always my favorite. _Lady Lazarus, Mirror_. Aren't these beautiful,are they?

Don't be afraid, everything will be alright, reposed Peggy herself.

-Oh, mine too! Since I was 17 years old. And I totally agree with you.By the way, I'm Angie Martinelli. I'm so glad to meet you. I mean there aren't too many people who read her poems there days,although they are the most wonderful,for me.

-Peggy Carter. Glad to meet you,too.

-Do you come here often?

-Of course. But the main reason why I visit this place very often is University this year. And you know, there are loads of things which we can't find online. And otherwise, what other place would be more appropriate to spend my time usefully, then a library?

-Great! What do you learn at the University, if I can ask you?

-I do art studies at the University of New York. I enjoy it so much.

-So wait...Is it possible that I'm standing in front of a future paint artist of the modern age?

They laughed so hard.

-Well, we hope that it happens. And you? Where do you study? I mean, if you're at university.

-Oh, I didn't go to university. My dreams has always guided me to the way of theatres. Since I was a little child, I've always wanted to be an actress. And now I am one. I'm so sorry I have to run, my rehearsal starts in 20 minutes. But how about meeting here tomorrow at about 2 o'clock and having a coffee together in this cute café nearby? I wouldn't run away like I'm doing now.

-It sounds pretty great. Wait! Here is my number,in case we wouldn't find each others or something.

-Okay, see you tomorrow.

_Angie walked out of the library, acting as cool as she could. She was walking there, until she disappeared in the distance. Peggy was smiling. She felt that good days are coming._


	2. Chapter 2

_Both of the ladies started the next day with full of expectations and hopes. Something was in the air that day._

It was such an amazing sunny day,which totally made everyone feel alive and happy,especially two of the women. They couldn't wait to see each others again.

Peggy had chose the clothes which she wanted to wear,so she didn't have to deal with it later. She tried to choose her prettiest outfit, because she had to impress the dear lady.

She didn't know what tomorrow brings and what will became out of this all. She couldn't do anything, but waiting exitedly all day. Peggy woke up earlier then she usually does. During the morning,she had to keep reposing herself, and convince it that everything will be okay.She had to turn to the marvellous combination of whishey and meditation for some help. The meditation didn't help her too much unfortunately, because she just simply wasn't able to calm down and concentrate,although she thought it would solve all of her problems.However the whiskey could help a little bit more.

She hesitated a bit about the outfit and the makeup. But of course, there was no doubt about using the red lipstick.

It was two o'clock. Peggy has arrived 4 minutes earlier to the concerted place. She's always arrived earlier.Over the years,it became her habit. While she was waiting,she was spending her time looking at the running people on the street. Everyone was in hurry. She was wondering about how annoying can be if we can't stop, even for a second to appreciate the beautiful moments of life,and just be a little bit grateful for having them.She saw a few strange people,with strange stories behind of them.

At 2:01 she noticed Angie in the distance. She's arrived,too.

-Oh gosh,I'm so sorry about the late. I was absolutely sure that I'll be here on time.

-Come on! It's only one minute. You look fascinating.

Angie tried to hide it,but she was blushing. She couldn't help.

-Thank you,my dear. But you look more wonderful.

So they started their way the the café,which Angie suggested. The green café.

What an amazing place!-Peggy thought.

It impressed her so much,becuase it was pretty friendly and small. It has always been Angie's favorite cafe. She has come to here so long. In her opinion this was the place,where the world's tastiest doughnuts were sold.

-You don't look like such a big doughnut eater,though.-Said Peggy.

They laughed.

They were sitting at a little table in the inner part of café,where no one else was. They had fun. They were so happy. Peggy and Angie talked a lot,and they realised that they have way too many things in common,then they thought so far. For instance, Angie loved french art films and russian writers and poets which weren't so popular,just as much as Peggy did.

Peggy liked it. This fact impressed her so much.It's so hard to find  people who have got a lot in common with us,and who we can have such a deep connection with. She has already adored Angie's humour and grace. There was no way back from here. Peggy just wanted to be with her all day long,talk to her and don't do anything else. She reckoned something changed in her life,and yes, in a bloody  positive way.

When it started being dark, it was the time to say goodbye. They didn't really want to,but they had to. They said goodbye, and kissed each others' cheeks.

Peggy started her way home. But suddenly something hit her. _A feeling_. An unusual,weird feeling,that she has never felt before this forcefully. _The absence_ **.** She has already felt the pain of missing Angie so much. It was hard to admit,even to herself.

She realised something: she fell in love with her,and wants nothing but to live her entire life with Angie by her side.

Two days of knowing the woman were completely enough for the miracle to happen. How extraordinary! Peggy got really confused about how she feels and about what happened. She has never been in a similar situation before.

_She needed some time to think, decide what she really wants,and what is supposed to happen now._


	3. Chapter 3

A week was completely enough for Peggy to think over everything with clear head.

The woman phoned Angie, and said her that they have to meet and talk about something important. On the phone Angie said happily yes. Presumably she suspected what all this is about, and she became incredibly blissful,sith there wasn't anything she wanted more than being with her and loving her with a love as huge as anyone couldn't even imagine.

They met when the clock strucked five at their usual meeting place in New York. On both of their faces, happy and calm smile sparkled.

Angie was hiding something behind her back. _A box nogat chocolate._ Peggy's favorite kind of sweets.

Peggy was hiding something behind her back.  _A red rose._ Angie's favorite kind of flower.

After they gave their little suprises to each others which made them really happy, they started to walk. They were already walking for about an hour,when getting near Angie's home, she suggested to go up to her appartment and have a rest there, maybe drink something. They crossed through a huge red gate which conducted them to a high building. The women used the elevator. In the elevator that typical ,kind of comforting and enjoyable music was playing just like in movies.

They get off at the seventh floor. That was where Angie lived.

-Welcome to my little home. Sorry about the little mess around here.

-Oh,that's totally okay. I think you wouldn't say this if you saw mine. You've got such a neat flat in my opinion. It's pretty beautiful.

-Thank you. Make yourself at home, take a seat until I come back. I'll bring some champagne.

Peg was sitting on the couch nerviously. While she was waiting, she was looking at Angie's books on her shelves and her paintings on the wall quietly. Angie came back with two glasses and with a glass of champagne. She sat down next to the other woman. She tried to sit not too close but not too far away from the lady.

Awkward silence. _Or maybe not?_

Angie looked at Peggy. She was trying to find Carter's eyes with her look. Peggy was being a pretty bit shy, so sometimes she fell one's eyes.

-Look Peg, so I really wanted to tell about something to you. Something impo-

-Yes,so do I. Please forgive me, go on with it.

-So, let's talk turkey.I...I really do like you. And I've got deep feelings about you and I feel like I love you, like really and not the way I love some average friend of mine. It's kind of a strange and new feeling for me, because I've never felt this kind of attraction and love for a woman, just like I do for you now.

It was exactly everything Peggy dreamt about.

Instead of saying anything, Peggy pulled Angie to herself and kissed her so hard and with full of emotions. _The perfect kiss. The first one._ It's always going to be an important remembrance for the two of them, no matter what. There is no way back anymore.

The kiss didn't last too long, but was the most flawless in the way it could ever happen. After the kiss Peggy nestled to Angie, and they cuddled up.

Peggy put Angie's hair out of the way and whispered this into her ears quietly and softly: _I love you Angie._

Angie said: _I love you too, my darling._

And they were just lying there in their perfect silence,far far away from the outside world, in their own alternative reality,where everything seemed possible.


End file.
